


ART for: No Fire Can Ever Warm Me

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [20]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ is kidnapped by extremists who want to show the world their work. Doug is stuck as Chief of Staff, waiting for the real heroes to bring his brother home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: No Fire Can Ever Warm Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Fire Can Ever Warm Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453231) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



 


End file.
